Pierre
Pierre was a friend of Xaq's who was hired by Zoovac to be one of his agents. Unlike Xaq's other friends who joined his adventures, Pierre was very distrustful of Zoovac and tried to avoid him and get rid of him. History Zoovac went to Xaq's house and met Pierre in Xaq's room, where Pierre was surfing the internet. Zoovac told her about the Company and instructed her to go to Germany to meet up with Ari and assist herin rescuing Colette. Pierre did, and Ari and Pierre broke into the H.O.R.- House of Rorric, and encountered Rorric himself. Rorric had too big a gun for them to handle, so they had to flee and escape with Colette and Zoovac through the sewers. (Pierre Series game: "The Evil League of Evil-Ness") Escaping through the sewers, the foursome soon came upon a cornfield complete with a crop circle. Investigating this soon got them abducted by aliens. Aboard the alien ship, Pierre had to rescue her companions once more. They encountered Rho'Shibej, the giant alien commander of the ship, and Pierre tricked him into smushing himself with a giant sledgehammer. Pierre also put Zoovac into an item box which traveled back in time. Without Zoovac, the trio stole a smaller alien ship and escaped with it. The mother ship, however, wasn't so happy about this and shot them down. They crash landed on the planet Shri. (Pierre Series game: "The Alien Abduction") Pierre and Ari began to search the surface of the planet. The two became separated, however, and Pierre proceeded to the capital city alone. (Squids in Forests: "The Ancient Secret Under Shri") The details of what happened next are fuzzy at best, but it seems that Pierre was apprehended by the Crodin and used as an experiment. (Pierre Series: "Descent") Descent into Darkness Pierre woke up in a strange facility, where she was being sacrificed by a group of cultists. She managed to escape her bloody fate, and rescued other prisoners Modri, Zunto and a Fig. It was revealed that the Cultists had taken over the facility from the Crodin. Together, Pierre and the other prisoners escaped into the city. They were drawn towards the Tower of N and went inside. There, she encountered Zoovac, who had been sent back in time by Pierre's actions, and was now evil, serving the Crodin. Zoovac explained that the Cultists wanted to sacrifice the prisoners because they were "cursed" by the Crodin's genetic manipulation. Zoovac then allowed Pierre to try and escape the Tower of N, assuring her they would work together soon. Pierre tried to escape, but was forced to unleash the building anger within her, lashing out and killing a Fig. Finally she found the way out, but no longer wanted to leave. She had fully surrendered to the darkness. (Pierre Series: "Descent") Monstrous Form Whatever they did to her caused her to mutate, becoming large, powerful, and above all, evil. When Ari arrived at the city, accompanied by Cassie, he found this strange Pierre. Pierre started to attack them, and as he did, Balzak Globotron and Ginkus became involved in the fight, which was a colossal battle. Pierre was defeated. It remains to be seen if she will return. (Balzak Globotron Series game: "Balzak Globotron") Trivia *Pierre appears in the unpublished PCG only known as 'Star Guy' Game. It is unknown what role she would play. Back to Characters Category:Agents of Zoovac Category:Humans